


Truth or Dare

by ficwriter103



Series: Hot Sun, Bright Moon [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Almost resolved Sexual Tension, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/pseuds/ficwriter103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth about why Cecil doesn't like Steve Carlsberg all started when they were entering senior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

 

Truth be told, Cecil probably had a little too much CacJuice already. He didn't think it was his fault. It was Marcy who kept pushing all the boys to do shots off each other's bodies. Brice Flynn had been nibbling on Cecil's shirt all night long and Cecil thought taking it off would stop Brice, but Brice just started nibbling on Cecil's shoulder instead.

Cecil had half a mind to dare Brice to date Latisha Fields. They had been making eyes at each other for the entire school year and somehow still failed to realize that they were perfect for each other.

"Truth, dare or drop ..... Jooooohn." Steve slurred. Steve was definitely very high already. His eyes were dilated and he was slumped across Marcy's lap.

"Which John?!" Latisha demanded, nearly knocking over her bottle as she reached for the marshmellows.

"YOu noh, the one whooooOOOOooo whanst tobeh faaaaarm." Steve waved his submachine gun at the sky in a vague manner.

Cecil didn't know why but he found that very funny. He giggled. John Peters, who was adamant about growing his own imaginary corn eventually, stood up with the bowl of chips.

"I chooose dare!" He declared, waving the bowl around vigorously. There were a series of squeals as people tried to save the chips that fell out of the bowl.

"Marmaramaracy, whashu i dareah him?" Steve asked Marcy. The two of them briefly dissolved into giggles and then sobered up a bit.

"Handstand and recite Mr. Watkins lecture on Hypothetical Situations with Dangerous Mythological Creatures." Marcy said.

Steve frowned and tried to say all that but he couldn't so he just gave up and motioned at John Peters.

"Yessah, wahshe saaaid." He struggled to sit up properly but couldn't manage. There were even more giggles when Marcy and Manuel had to help prop steve up with the CacJuice cooler.

John Peters set down his chips and tried to do a handstand but fell over. He lay in the sand and squirmed a bit before starting to recite in a surprisingly steady voice.

"The truth of the matter is, mythological creaturesss are not hypothetically mythological."

"Oh my fucking word that is spooooot on." Marcy squealed. She chugged another mouthful of her CacJuice and giggled.

"Steeeb. I dare you. I dare you to-"

"Nuh uh i gotta choooose first." Steve argued.

"But you always choooose dare!" John Peters broke his mumbled monologue to point out. Cecil chuckled when Steve laboriously considered this and decided it was true.

"S'rriiiiight. I chooooose dars." Steve said with a very serious expression.

Marcy let out a howl of laughter and then had to stifle her mirth with her hand.

"Okayokay, imma dare you to-" She looked around their seniors circle and grinned at Cecil.

  
"-lick Cecil's third eye." She giggled again. Steve looked as if the suggestion didn't make sense to him.

"But it's not editable?!" He protested. Cecil chuckled. Drunk Steve was hilarious. He was usually quite uptight and wordless. It was so sweet too, the way he was head over heels for Marcy and the way Marcy always indulged him.

"Lick it, lick it, lick it." Aisyah Shukri started to chant. Steve looked at Marcy then at Cecil.

"D'yu, know, mind?" Steve slurred. Cecil grinned. He was feeling warm and pliable. It was a nice night out and he didn't want to spoil the friendly camaderie they had going on. Even Kimberly Marsh and Delorez Wilcox had stopped quarreling for tonight and he wasn't going to ... harsh the mellow. Especially when they were entering senior year in a couple of days.

"Sure." Cecil said, not bothering to get up from his position. Steve handed his gun to Marcy then crawled unsteadily over to Cecil.

"I jush." Steve mumbled, leaning over Cecil. He didn't seem to realize he could just move to Cecil's side and kiss his third eye. Instead, he clambered into Cecil's lap, a warm squirming mass. Steve was shorter than Cecil, hadn't quite filled out in all the right places yet but he soon would. His chocolate brown eyes glowed yellow in the firelight and he smelt like the sweet Juice they had been chugging all night. Cecil normally wouldn't have had any other thoughts, but tonight, there were no worries, nothing to worry about. He was relaxed and warm and feeling quite good about everything. Cecil spared a glance at Kimberly Marsh. She was kind of nice when she wasn't complaining about everything. Maybe she would be ammendable to a bit of fun later.

"Imma do this." Steve said determinedly. Cecil giggled again. Steve stuck out his tongue and leaned forward.

His warm wet tongue grazed the side of Cecil's third eye. Cecil blinked involuntarily, a sharp stab of arousal racing through his body.

"Wait, Steve!" He started to say but it was too late. Steve gave his third eye a firm lick.

"Nnngh!"

There was a dead silence in the wake of Cecil's sharp moan. His hands flew up to his mouth. Steve's eyes wandered from Cecil's flushed face to his crotch then to Cecil's mortified expression again.

"Imma glad y'likea me but I like Maramarcy." Steve said apologetically.

Cecil couldln't even stand up. There was going to be a stain on the front of his pants if he did but he couldn't exactly just stay here in front of them. Kimberly cast him a disturbed look and there went his chances of anything tonight.

Damn Steve Carlsberg! Cecil crossed his legs and fought the blush down.

"I dare Brice to kiss me and take me out of a date." Latisha declared. Brice pounced her and kissed her hard but Cecil could still feel the eyes of a lot of people on him.

He'd never live it down.

"John Peters, you know, the farmer is still reciting." Marcy announced. Sure enough, John had gotten to Chapter 3, where dragons had to be appeased with sacrificial pets. It gave Cecil enough time to escape back to his car.

He was _never_ playing Truth or Dare again.

 

 

***___***___***___***___***

 

 

 

"So, that's why he hates you?" Carlos asked incredulously. Steve shrugged nonchalantly.

"I actually don't remember half the things they said happened that night, but that was when the animosity started so I'm guessing it's true." Steve said glumly.

"He was okay with Marcy, not with me though." Steve sighed. Carlos nodded dumbly. Apparently, his boyfriend's third eye was super sensitive to stimuli.

"Well, I gotta run. I need to restock on whale meat for next week's sacrifice to the void." Steve said and ran into the supermarket. Carlos got into his car and drove back to the house. He never imagined that a simple "Hey Steve, why does Cecil dislike you so much?" would turn into such an interesting story about his boyfriend. It did explain why Cecil was so reluctant to let Carlos kiss his forehead. Carlos grinned to himself. This was priceless.

Cecil was in the living room, pruning one of the biting daisies that he had managed to grow. It still had baby molars and couldn't do much but nibble but Cecil thought that they'd make excellent guard plants if no one peed on them.

"Carlos!" Cecil exclaimed.

"Love." Carlos replied with a wide smile. He grabbed Cecil by the waist, tip toed and planted a big kiss on Cecil's third eye.

Cecil made a strangled noise.

"He tooooold you!" Cecil wailed in terror and horror and in embarrasment. He covered his face and sobbed.

"I'm so ashamed. Don't look at me Carlos!"

Carlos couldn't help a giggle at his boyfriend's dramatics.

"Cecil, it's okay." Carlos assured his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Cecil's shoulders. The radio host blubbered on.

"I've never been able to control that and it's terrible!" Cecil wailed. "It's a weakness! A terrible, terrible weaaakness!"

Carlos had to bite his lip to stop his own smile. He carefully pried Cecil's fingers away from his face and nibbled the brow of Cecil's Seeing eye. Cecil whimpered softly. Carlos stuck out his tongue and traced the outside of Cecil's eyelid.

"Carlos, no! That's weird!" Cecil protested. Carlos hesitated.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Carlos asked carefully. Cecil was blushing furiously. He was very obvoiusly aroused already.

"Just...." Cecil looked down out of embarrassment.

"I have to go to work in half an hour." Cecil hedged. Carlos grinned widely.

"Then I'll make this fast." He declared and gave that eye a big lick. Cecil made another strangled noise and went limp immediately. Carlos yelped and struggled to drag Cecil over to the couch.

"Now I have to change my pants." Cecil complained weakly, glaring at Carlos. He was still bright red so the 'angry' effect was lost on Carlos. The scientist grinned.

"I'll change them for you." Carlos offered.

"I'll never get to work if that's the case." Cecil pointed out. Carlos had to concede the point. He reluctantly got up and let Cecil change. Carlos retreated to his lab and made all sorts of plans with the information he had.

_"Listeners, the topic today is 'Embarrassing things about Steve Carlsberg'!"_

Carlos winced. He hoped Steve would be able to forgive him some day.

**Author's Note:**

> More headcanons <3


End file.
